Some vehicles include internal combustion engines for propulsion. Internal combustion engines employ fuel to ignite an air-fuel mixture. This ignition causes a piston to move in a reciprocating manner. A crankshaft then converts the reciprocating motion into rotational motion in order to propel the vehicle.